


Hummus and Apples

by radisim



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, and better to get it out before the single drops today, chilling in the sun, i just had to after the radio shows on moday and tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radisim/pseuds/radisim
Summary: A super short one-shot about Dan co-hosting the Annie Mac show with Grimmy. Or rather about the afternoon before that.





	Hummus and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I am posting again so soon y'all. Wrote the beginning at work yesterday and I had to finish it before the single drop tonight.  
> Again, I'm new at this, so don't expect much.

It was hot, very hot. London weather was finally acting accordingly to the season. After the snow in August the sun in May was more than welcome. Naturally, every green spot was occupied by people soaking up vitamin D and enjoying the freedom of sitting in the no-longer-damp grass.

It was on this fine Monday that amidst all the promo for the new single Dan decided to drag Kyle out for a picknick in the park.

“Picknick? Now? Don’t you have a radio show to co-host in a couple of hours?” Not that Kyle was opposed to the idea of taking a break after spending the last few days working on Tyde stuff, but he knew that Dan was feeling nervous about tonight.

“That’s exactly why we need to do this” Dan was staring him with conviction, “I need the distraction, even for just one hour. Besides, Nick is also chilling somewhere out in the open. Check his stories.”

Kyle quickly pulled Grimmy’s Instagram and, sure enough, he was hanging with friends somewhere green and sunny.

“Yeah, okay. I guess we can follow his example. Should we head to Cavendish?”

“It’s like you read my mind!” Dan beamed, “Go grab drinks I’ll find some food.”

Kyle was trying to stuff several beer bottles in his backpack while Dan was rummaging for crisps and crackers: “Babe, how about your hummus and some apples?” Kyle’s hummus was legendary and Dan was obsessed with apples, it seemed.

“Yeah, sure, grab whatever” Kyle was still trying to arrange the bottles so that they don’t accidentally clang into one another and break before they’ve even opened them.

“Do we really need all that beer?” Dan was eyeing him suspiciously. “Not sure co-hosting drunk would be the best idea.”

“It’s not all for you, you know. Also, crisps make me thirsty.” Kyle reasoned “Okay, done! Let’s move.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to get to the park and find a nice spot. The beer was still cold enough and the sun not too unforgiving, two factors which resulted in slow kisses and warm hands. Dan was laying on his back with eyes closed and Kyle was propped up on his elbow, his free hand on Dan’s stomach, playing with the hem of his T-shirt.

“You’re so hot when you’re relaxed.” Kyle purred in his boyfriend’s ear.

Dan’s already ruddy skin assumed a darker hue of red but his eyes remained closed.

“You always think I’m hot, babe.” A sly smile was playing on his lips.

“That’s because you are. You’re always hot and I always wanna jump your bones.” Kyle’s hand had slipped under Dan’s T-shirt and his fingers were dancing the line of his jeans.

“Babe, we’re in public.” Dan warned. Not that he wasn’t enjoying the attention but the park was a risky place for such kind of attention.

“Yeah, right, people.” Kyle quickly drew his hand away and Dan’s eyes snapped open. He grabbed Kyle’s hand to keep him from moving too far.

“Hey, stay near, okay?” he said while sitting up. “I promise I’ll get home right after the gig” and to make sure he got his message across he leaned in and kissed Kyle. He intended for the kiss to be sweet and reassuring, but once Dan’s tongue slipped into Kyle’s mouth it turned filthy. Kyle moaned softly and Dan broke away painfully slow.

“I believe that the beer made us horny.”  He moaned with his forehead on Kyle’s chest.

“Could be the beer, could be the heat, we’ll never know.” Kyle sighed. His fingers were now treading through the shorter hair on the back of Dan’s head.

“That’s nice, don’t stop.” Dan requested.

“Is everything alright, babe?” Kyle inquired after a few moments. After all the reason for their afternoon escape was the impending doom of the radio show.

“I am a bit nervous about tonight. And the next night, and the one after. But that’s nothing I haven’t told you. Still, what if I mumble or freeze or mess it up?” Dan was saying all this still buried in Kyle’s chest.

“None of this would happen. Nick is a friend. He will guide you through it. And even if you mumble no one will care. The fans are excited about just hearing from you. I promise that by the end of the show today you’d feel like a pro” Dan could hear the smile in Kyle’s voice. He raised his head to meet his eyes.

“Do you really believe that.” Cause he, himself was suspicious.

“Sure, it’s gonna feel just like performing. Except more intimate, because there won’t be that many people there.”

“Yeah, that makes sense actually. And if I mess up Nick will know how to cover it up”

“Absolutely, even if I do believe that you won’t fuck it up” Kyle was so goddamn optimistic that it was rubbing off on Dan.

“You know what, that’s the proper way to think! I’m gonna be okay.” Dan straitened up, he felt emboldened. “And to top it off we will go to Florence’s show tomorrow.”

“Woah, wait a minute! How exactly are you planning to pull this off? She comes on 30 minutes before you even finish the broadcast. And MØ is performing almost until the end of it. It’s not like you can leave early just to watch a show” When did Kyle became the voice of reason? Dan had to teleport to get there sort of in time.

“I’ll get Nick to pull some strings. You’ll see I’ll make it. And you better be waiting there for me.” Dan had a bright smile now. Once he had set his mind to something he was bound to do it.

“Okay” Kyle gave up. “I’ll be waiting there. I sure hope you come, otherwise I will have to plague you with clips from there while you’re stuck in traffic” that was the meanest Kyle could be towards his boyfriend and they both knew it.

“You won’t have to, babe, you’ll see.” Dan pecked him on the lips. “By the way, what’s the time? We should probably get going.” He didn’t want to be late and he still had to finish up some stuff before the show.

“Judging from your skin colour, we’ve been here more than enough. I knew I should have looked for sunscreen” Kyle was right, Dan was working up quite the English tan. Something not that difficult to achieve given his pale completion.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think about it either” Dan was examining his reddish arms. “Let’s find some shade.”

They gathered their stuff and vacated their spot in the grass. The week was going to be busy, but they had started it properly at least.


End file.
